


Untitled (The Need for sPEEd)

by Simple5SOS_xo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate Harry, Desperate Louis, Desperate Zayn, Drinking, Liam Not Mentioned, M/M, Niall Not Mentioned, Omorashi, Shower Pee, Shower Sex, Smoking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple5SOS_xo/pseuds/Simple5SOS_xo
Summary: One Direction is currently residing in a loft.  After a night of alcoholic beverages, acoustic set-lists, and girls, several members of the band wake up with hangovers and a desperate need to pee.Used this link for inspiration -- http://www.onedirectionblog.com/band-bios/#.UOy5Ond0kaY





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sure how to rate this, so for right now it is unrated  
> and although I'm still not 100% sure why people refer to Harry as "Hazza/Haz," I jumped on the bandwagon.  
> Contains pee desperation, Omorashi, and watersports.
> 
> P.S. Sorry to the Nialler / Liam fans, but unfortunately, they are not mentioned. :(

Saturday, 7:00 AM  
The sun peered through the curtains of the large, loft windows where One Direction was currently staying. Last night consisted of alcoholic beverages, acoustic set-lists, and girls. The girls left around 2 in the morning and the guys would be waking up with lingering hangovers. Zayn was the first to open his eyes.  
He groaned and looked around the loft. His eyes blinked a couple of times before fully adjusting to the early morning light. As he made his way to the kitchen, he thought to himself, “I need a cigarette,” and grabbed a nearby hoodie and slipped it over his bare chest. He slipped a box of cigarettes and lighter into the pockets and proceeded out the door.  
It was bitter cold outdoors as Zayn stood on the front porch and took long drags from his cigarette. He started to bounce in place when he realized that his bladder was very full from the two bottles of water and cup of tea that he drank before bed to help him overcome his drunken state. The dark-haired boy from Bradford desperately needed a wee. He quickly grabbed his crotch with his left hand and put out his cigarette with his right.  
As Zayn reentered the loft, he caught sight of Harry rolling over in bed. Harry must have heard Zayn come in. His eyes half-opened and a slight grin formed on his face.  
“Morning, baby,” Harry cooed, as he rustled his curly, brown hair between his fingers.  
Zayn was getting hard from the arousal of how sexy Harry looked first thing in the morning. Need to wee, need to wee… he told himself.  
“Zaynnn, come here,” Harry motioned for Zayn to come back to bed.  
If there was one thing that embarrassed Zayn it was admitting when he needed to wee. Zayn bounced in place, unsure of what to do. The toilet was just a few steps away, but then again, so was Harry. Zayn could feel tiny drops of urine leaving his body with each step towards the bedroom. Fuck… Zayn muttered under his breath. He gave his dick one final squeeze and he reached the bedroom and crawled into bed with Harry. Harry nestled himself into Zayn’s body and Zayn did everything he could to prevent Harry from accidently hitting his bladder.  
“Zayn-y, you smell like smoke,” Harry groaned, sleepily, as he kissed various places on Zayn’s body.  
“Hangover – needed a smoke,” Zayn replied. Fuck, I really need a wee…  
Harry pulled the covers over him and curled into a ball. While doing this, he kneed Zayn in the stomach, causing Zayn to moan and instantly reach for his dick. The shock caused a few drops to hit Zayn’s cotton pajama pants (he was wearing nothing underneath). Zayn needed to get to the toilet now or he was going to wee all over the bed. It hurt to stop the stream of urine that wanted to come out so badly. Zayn was starting to sweat and was becoming impatient. He could feel tears building up in his eyes.  
“Harry, I…” Zayn started to say.  
“I need to wee,” Harry complained, obviously too comfortable to leave the bed.  
Zayn sighed with relief. “Me too, especially now after you nearly kneed my bladder,” Zayn teased, shoving his lips against Harry’s.  
Harry pulled away from Zayn, shaking with arousal and desperation. “Damn, now I’m hard,” he grinned.  
“Got ‘cha,” Zayn winked. “Fuck it man, let’s just go in the shower.”  
Harry’s sleepy eyes lit up and he practically jumped out of bed. He took off running for the toilet and Zayn was right behind him. Harry ripped off his tight boxers, darted into the shower, and started the water, while Zayn locked the door. He quickly pulled his pants down and followed Harry into the shower. At this point, Harry was already peeing and moaning with relief as his stream forcefully hit the drain. Zayn was so turned on by Harry that it was hard for him to start peeing. “Fuck, fuck, Harry, I have to go so badly,” Zayn cried, as he aimed his dick at the drain. By now, the last few drops were escaping Harry’s dick.  
“Just relax, babe,” Harry cooed, as he ran his fingers down Zayn’s chest and over Zayn’s dick. Harry gently stroked Zayn’s penis until Zayn was peeing full-force over Harry’s legs.  
“I – I’m peeing on you,” Zayn gulped, as he tried to stop himself.  
“Shh, it’s okay, just go,” Harry replied, continuing to help Zayn until he was finished.  
Zayn flung his head back with relief and pulled Harry in for a kiss.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, outside the bathroom, Louis was beginning to wake up. For the past half hour, he had been tossing and turning; something inside his lower abdomen was bothering him. Louis had the most to drink last night and passed out after violently throwing up. He was sprawled across the couch, the T.V. was turned off, and it had been hours since his last visit to the toilet… the last thing Louis remembered was throwing up in the bathroom and one of the boys carrying him to the couch. Louis walked towards the sink and poured himself a glass of water; he was feeling rather dehydrated and was already desperate for a wee. He had heard the shower running for a while now and figured whoever was in there would be done in a couple of minutes. With that, he drank two and half glasses of water until he felt better. His bladder, however, only felt more full…too full. “Fuck…” he muttered to himself. He needed to get into the bathroom now or his boxers and the floor beneath him were going to become soaked. He rushed to the bathroom as quickly as he could, trying desperately to hold back all of the pee that was built up inside of him, and pounded on the door.  
Zayn and Harry were still having ‘sexy-time’ in the shower, and ignored whoever was at the door. Just as Zayn was about to go down on Harry, Louis’ started yelling from outside the bathroom.  
“Open the fucking door!”  
“You’re going to wake the others!”Zayn yelled back, over the roar of the running water.  
“Zayn, hurry it up, mate!” Louis yelled back, holding his crotch with both hands. “Unlock the door!”  
“Just give me 10 more minutes!”  
“Fuck, no! Seriously, Zayn, open the door now before I wee all over the floor!” Louis protested.  
Harry turned off the water, and kissed Zayn on the cheek. “Maybe we should let him in; he sounds pretty desperate.”  
Zayn frowned, but stepped out of the shower and opened the door wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Louis barged in and fumbled to raise the toilet seat. “Hope you two were having fun,” he grunted, as last night’s pee sprayed out of fully erect penis like a fire hose.  
“Sorry, mate,” Zayn blushed, as he placed his hand on Louis’ back. He wanted to support him so that Louis could focus on using both hands to aim.  
Minutes went by before Louis finally finished up, and washed his hands and brushed his teeth in the sink.  
“Thanks,” Louis blushed. Then, he rubbed his head and groaned. “Ugh, I don’t feel well, at all.”  
“Poor thing,” Harry replied. “Did you sleep ok?”  
“Yeah,” Louis stated. “I just really need a shower.”  
Zayn and Harry exchanged looks before agreeing to let Louis use the shower. “It’s all yours, mate,” Harry said, wrapping a towel around his waist.  
Harry kissed Louis on the cheek. Louis half-smiled, still trying to wake up and adjust to the grand relief he was feeling.  
“Race you to the bedroom!” Harry screeched, as he took off running from the bathroom.  
“You sure you’re going to be alright?” a concerned Zayn asked Louis, as he placed his hand on Louis’ right shoulder.  
Louis nodded. “Yeah, thanks again for letting me in. That would have been an embarrassing accident.”  
Zayn closed the door behind him as he exited the bathroom. At least the door would be unlocked if one of the other guys needed the loo this morning…  
“Zaynnn, come back to bed,” Harry whined.  
“I’ll be there in a minute, Haz,” Zayn responded.


End file.
